Talk:Franceska Mila Rose
Quimera Parca Is the Quimera Parca Mila Rose? Because in all of the pictures of it, she doesn't seem to be in it. Shinitenshi 23:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Shinitenshi No, but I think I know what you're getting at. In the final shot of chapter 335, you can barely see Mila-Rose in the picture when "Allon" makes its first appearance. Like Sun-Sun and Apache, only Mila-Rose's left arm is a part of Quimera Parca. It is not just one of them, but a new creature formed by each of their detached left arms. Arrancar109 05:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Her release phrase I've checked her release phrase from a more reliable source (Microsoft Word) than the online translators (though the wikiled.com and animelab.com are pretty much good translators too) that this is the correct kanji and romaji: むさぼり食う, musabori. Just edit it if you agree with me. --Agate genbu 07:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Is she really dead along with Sun-Sun and Apache? :Yes, as far as we know. Harribel told Yamamoto that she'd fight him for "taking their lives". Lia Schiffer 08:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Trivia her trivia says that she resembles harribel in many ways can somebody explains why? First off, it's not general appearance, but release form appearance. Secondly, the both of them are similar in these ways: Skin color, appearance (they're both scantily clad), they both retain forms of swords, and their release forms represent the most deadly animals on land and in the sea (Mila-Rose - Lion, Harribel - Shark) Parivir 3:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia clean-up The following has been removed from the article's trivia section: Mila-Rose and Aaroniero Arruruerie share the same release command, which is "Devour" (though they are said differently in Japanese). :That means that they are different words in Japanese - so they are different full stop. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache all resemble Harribel in their released forms to some degree. Mila-Rose resembles her more than the others, both having the same skin color, a revealing outfit, and weapon (a large sword) in their Resurrección. :Junk, at best. Mila-Rose is the third Arrancar revealed to have a released form based off a big cat, the first being the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, whose is based off a panther, and the second Barragan's Fracción, Ggio Vega, whose is based off a saber-tooth tiger, and Mila-Rose herself is based off a lion. Of the three, she is the only one to wield a handheld weapon in her released form. :First, this is too long for a trivia point. Second, there's no reason to list the details of other characters beyond mentioning them (anyone can then look up their respective pages for more info). Finally, we don't do the "1st to do this, 2nd to look like that, 3rd to have this done to them" type stuff - that is classed as "junk trivia". If anyone has a good reason why any of these should be put back into the article, please state your case here first. --Yyp 17:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) English Voice Actress I'm not sure who changed it, but I put it back on her page that Mila-Rose's english voice actress is Michelle Ruff. I'm not sure why it was taken off, as Wikipedia confirms that she is the english voice actress, but it is back. Thanks. KiranTheBoi It was the guy who stuck it on there in the first place. As for why he did it, he may have had second thoughts. As for Wikipedia, they're just as much in the dark as we are (as well as ANN), so whoever stuck it there either got it from here, ANN, or also guessed out of the blue. I'm not making any moves to change it or not because I'm not sure whether Ruff plays her or not, and even if she doesn't, I'm not sure who does. Arrancar109 21:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you on that. But if you listen to how she sounds, and then listen to some of the other roles that Ruff has played as, you can see an obvious similarity. AS for the one who stuck it on there, I guess he really did have second thoughts, but as you said, I suggest we just leave it there for now. It seems that Erin Fitzgerald plays Mila-Rose. She states it on her MySpace page and her Facebook page. This is probably the best confirmation we're getting on the subject, as Ruff was only guessed on here, ANN, and Wikipedia. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) If it says she plays Mila-Rose on her Facebook and Myspace pages then thats who plays Mila-Rose and it can't really be argued.. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Um, I was the one who made the mistake. But after re-watching the footage and -recomparing voice simlarities, I took it off and wasn't going to fill it back up until I was certain. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll check my facts better. Animoprh25 15:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I knew it was her because when she was angry she sounded like naz from ed,edd, and eddy which she voiced when she still worked with ocean group in canada.--Lemursrule 20:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Resurreccion censorship? I have seen both the anime and the manga versions of her Resurreccion form, and I've yet notice any difference between the two regarding the "breast-claws". Can someone point out how we came to the conclusion that her Resurreccion had been "toned down"? MarqFJA 04:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Comparison picture as requested. The nails of the claws are there in the anime version. They're just harder to see as there is less contrast between the colours of the nails and the "fingers". Not sure if it is just me, but the fingers might be narrower in the anime version. Also the markings along the "fingers" are omitted. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) That still doesn't explain how the anime depiction was "toned down" from the manga version. Perhaps the confusion arises from the lack of a proper front profile of Mila-Rose's Resurrecion form, since most of the panels including her in that state (AFAIK) either have her leaning forward (as in the two manga pics you provided there), too far away, or show her from the shoulders and upwards only. MarqFJA 22:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) History Mila Rose Hollow Form2.png|Side-on, full body Mira Rose Hollow form ep284.png|Close-up Ok, so first a history section needs to be written before it is put up, but which picture do we want for previous form? I am in favour of a full body shot. If anyone got a better one than these two, add it to the gallery above for consideration. 16:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the full body shot. The only reason I used the face was because I know you guys don't like photoes with other people in the shot, and in the full body shot you can see a bit of Sun-Sun, so I went with the safe option. Go ahead with what you think is best. I'm just going to watch the episode so I can help with the history. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 17:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I cut off as much of Sun Sun as I could, but there's still a bit of her left. I'm hoping someone else can get a better shot without anyone else in it, as I don't have the time right now. 16:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC)